


Snapshots

by Tournesol



Series: Stand Alone Chronicles [4]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tournesol/pseuds/Tournesol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments, five snapshots in the lives of Snafu, Eugene, Jeudi and Akela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction based on the fictional characters from the show. No disrespect meant to the real guys.

It starts with a picture. Eugene cannot remember who took it, probably Mary or Sid. It’s a nice picture, Sledge smiles every time he looks at it. It features Jeudi and Snafu and it’s as if the picture was staged to have them strike the exact same pose, but it’s not. It’s a candid, and you would think that this picture captured a one time occurrence but it doesn’t. Because now that Eugene pays attention, whenever Jeudi is in Snafu’s arms, they’ll be mirroring each other’s position and gestures.

Soon another picture joins that first one, and then another, and another, until it becomes a tradition to photograph Snafu and Jeudi, and it never gets old for Eugene to glance at the picture and smile, before putting it in the album, and scribbling neatly Snafu’s name and Jeudi’s and the date on a label underneath the picture. 

+++

When Eugene got Akela, he knew that just like himself, she came with a lot of traumas and that it would be challenging at times. She makes tremendous improvements but she still has some setbacks and some issues that simply will never go away, issues that they have to accommodate. But some are not as bad as others. On the list of things she cannot stand is having Sledge and Snafu separated when they’re sitting on the couch. Without fail, when they leave space between them, she’ll jump on the couch, get on Eugene’s lap and grab Snafu’s sleeve and tug until they’re sitting close next to each other.   
Snafu will make a half hearted attempt to be bothered, but he’ll kiss Eugene’s lips every time, and Eugene will get this stunned expression, red high on his cheeks as not believing his luck when they get to have the intimacy. 

+++

Akela and Eugene settled very quickly in a codependent relationship, and although Eugene recognizes that they need each other, Akela not trusting others has been a constant source of worry. Her initial response to Snafu had baffled him, and at first he watched with rapt attention the way the two of them interacted, worried about setbacks, but thrilled to see that they’ve been going as strong as that first day. She forgave Snafu before he did, and in a sense she helped him smooth the process and it’s something Snaf can’t be more grateful for. Looking at them now, Eugene’s stopped being worried about Akela and Snafu but it still sets something unbelievably warm in his chest to see them together, especially when he sees Akela letting Snafu get away with things she doesn’t allow from anyone else but Eugene. Yes, he can’t help but laugh at Akela’s face when Snafu plays with her and pretends to be eating her ear, because when he’s done he soothes the sting with a kiss and talks to her in a silly high pitched voice and she looks like she’s smiling and Eugene’s cheeks hurt from smiling too much.

+++

Jeudi is Snafu’s the way Akela is Eugene’s, those are indisputable facts. But the same way Akela took to Snafu, there’s a particular way Jeudi behaves with Eugene and only him that never fails to cheer Eugene. He’ll sit on the couch next to Eugene and rests his head on his lap and look up to him and there’ll be something in his eyes, like an understanding, and like responding to silent communication, Eugene will scratch him between the ear and enjoy the way Jeudi will stretch and sigh. There’s also the bad days when Eugene feels void, when it hurts to breathe. Jeudi will jump up on his lap and bump his head against his chest, before pawing at him and it’s like that little dog is trying to pull him from whatever plagues him. He’ll wrap his arms around Jeudi and it’s as if it’s the first time he can feel something again. It helps.

+++

Morning are not usually Eugene’s. With two excitable dogs and a history of restless nights, Eugene learnt to make do with never enough sleep and bleary eyed mornings. So when Eugene opens his eyes to golden sunlight streaming through the window and lighting Snafu’s skin like gilt, he makes sure to appreciate the moment. As if sensing eyes on him, Snafu moves and wakes, smiling when he catches Eugene staring. Unguarded and still muddled with Sleep, Snafu scoots closer to Eugene, kissing him and resting his head in the crook of his neck, groaning at the sunlight. Akela is curled up on his side and Jeudi is sprawled between Snafu’s legs and Eugene can’t remember a moment when he felt so happy and content with his life. When Snafu reemerges, he rests his chin on Eugene’s chest and frowns and asks what is the matter, what with Eugene sporting a goofy smile. 

“Nothing,” he says, “I love you,” he adds because he does and he wants to pin this moment down with words like one does a butterfly. 

“Me too,” replies Snafu, too sleepy still to think of teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while back for my terrible enabler [gingereskimoo.](http://gingereskimoo.tumblr.com)  
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://hugatreeortwo.tumblr.com)


End file.
